


Horde!Glimmer

by Error_Polaris



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Jealousy, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Polaris/pseuds/Error_Polaris
Summary: Horde!Glimmer AU fic!Not a lot of these exist but! I thought it would be fun to write something up-This is kinda set in the past? They were still in training when this takes place-
Kudos: 9





	Horde!Glimmer

"Adora."

"Yes Shadow weaver?"

"Good work. Your training seems to be paying off."

The blond grinned at the taller figure. Her bright blue eyes light up at the compliment. Adora was always better at everything than Glimmer. She was faster , stronger… Taller...She was Shadow Weavers favorite. It was always Adora this , Adora that... Glimmer really liked her , really. She was fun to be around but she couldn't help but feel… Inadequate? Not like she'd ever be half as good as her.

"Glimmer."

"Y-yeah?"

"Work harder. You still need more practice."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Usually she'd have something waayyyyyy harsher to say but… Hey at least it's better than 'you aren't good enough'. Right? Well she never actually said that before but that's what it felt like.

Glimmer went up to the balcony. It was her favorite spot. She'd always come up here to relax and let go. Usually she'd come up here with Adora and Catra when they had free time. Other times she'd come by herself. It was quiet. And kinda lonely but… It was kinda nice? She never gets time alone since she's usually with the other cadets in her squadron. She leaned on the balcony. You could see the entire fright zone from here. It was… Kinda pretty…? In its own weird way. She sighed and looked down. She… Really can't compete with Adora huh? She's not good enough. Not like she'd ever be.


End file.
